Everlasting Love
by phoenixxx
Summary: KarasuXKurama fic. Kurama is sick on the 3rd anniversery of Karasu's death. Word is out that Karasu is alive. sorry terrible summary, good story.
1. Return

**Karasu**

'**Why, why can't I get him out of my head? He was my enemy; I shouldn't be feeling this way. But it was strange, before he breathed his last breath, he said "Thank you". He thanked me for killing him.' Kurama walked into his room and collapsed on his bed. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see those beautiful violet eyes. If you looked close enough, you would think they were made of velvet. He would never admit out loud that he had feelings for Karasu, especially after Karasu told him of his past. Kurama just wanted to cry, but being the proud fox he was, didn't. **

'**Maybe,' Kurama thought. 'Maybe that's why I can't get him out of my head, because of my feelings for him. Maybe he really wanted to die because of all the pain that Toguro caused him. I would.' Kurama sighed. When he slept he would dream of Karasu; they would be there, together in each other's arms, one would be beneath the other, writhing in ecstasy. When Kurama woke, his sheets would be wet.**

'**How stupid, he's gone, there's no way we could do that.' He would tell himself that each time as he changed his sheets.**

**Today he wasn't feeling so well; perhaps it was because it was the third anniversary of Karasu's death. His stomach started to hurt. He felt like he wanted to throw up. Lucky for him tomorrow was the weekend. He figured he'd be sick for quite a while. Kurama sighed again. Just then there was a knock at his window. He first thought it was Hiei, but when he turned around, he saw that it was Botan. He sighed. She was so annoying. He walked over to the window to open it.**

"**Hello Botan, is everything alright?" Kurama asked.**

"**I'm surprised you haven't sensed it yet." Botan said sounding extremely surprised.**

"**Sensed what?" Kurama was very confused.**

"**I'm afraid I have bad news Kurama, Karasu is back." Kurama paled. Karasu… was … back…? Kurama fell to his knees and hands, ignoring Botan's cries. Karasu wasn't supposed to be alive. Kurama himself had killed him. How was it possible? Kurama finally responded to Botan.**

"**Are you sure he is alive Botan?" She nodded.**

"**I'm afraid so." Kurama slapped a hand to his mouth and made a dash to the bathroom, leaving a confused Botan behind in his room.**

**With Kurama Kurama's POV**

'**Karasu… How… How are you alive?' after I finished throwing up, I went to the sink to rinse my mouth of the nasty taste that was left behind. I went back into my room and sat down on my bed to keep from collapsing on the floor. I put my head in my hands and sighed heavily.**

"**Botan?" I asked.**

"**Hmm? Yes?"**

"**Could you please leave? My mother will be up soon and I need some time to absorb what you just told me. As you can see, I am not feeling well." I asked politely.**

"**Yes, I hope you get to feeling better, but just one thing."**

"**Yes?"**

"**When we find out, do you want me to come tell you if we find his whereabouts?" I thought hard about it. Something inside of me kept telling me to say yes.**

"**Yes, thank you." Botan nodded and left on her oar. I sighed, got up, changed into a pair of pajama pants and went to bed. My mother came up to check on me.**

"**I'll be fine mother, it's just an upset stomach." I told her kindly. She nodded and left, closing the door behind her. I didn't want to go to sleep. I wanted to know where Karasu was at the moment. Hiei came by and told me he was going to stay at Genkai's to watch over Yukina and left. I wish he would just tell her that he was her brother.**

**I closed my eyes, seeing Karasu's face once again.**

"**Karasu." I said his name out loud, as though I was hoping he could hear me. I opened my eyes as a draft entered my room. Hiei forgot to close the window. A thought came to me. I thought about leaving the window open. Would Karasu come here? Would he come here to kill me? Kill me because he loves me? I turned to face the window. No one was there but the wind. I closed my eyes once more and left them closed, continuing my thoughts of the man that plagued my thoughts and dreams. I kept thinking about that time in the hallway; his hands on my neck. Had I known him before, I probably wouldn't have attacked him. His hands felt so soft and wonderful on my neck. I would never admit that out loud either. A tear escaped and I brushed it away. I sighed; I seem to be sighing a lot today, got up and went over to the window, looking outside.**

"**Karasu," I said out loud again. "Where are you? Are you nearby?"**

"**I'm closer than you think, my fox." I gasped and looked down. Karasu was standing there below my window. My eyes widened.**

"**K… Karasu?" Karasu jumped and landing on my windowsill, causing me to fall but I never hit the ground. Karasu had caught me by the hand. What a relief, mother would have come up and that's the last thing I needed.**

"**Yes, my fox, it is me." He whispered in my ear, causing me to shudder. Many emotions flowed through my body. I wanted to hold him to me and never let go, I wanted to kiss him, I had so many questions to ask him like; how is he alive? Karasu's small chuckle pulled me from my thoughts.**

"**You shouldn't think too much, my fox, you might hurt yourself." He picked me up bride-style, laid me on my bed, and covered me with my comforter.**

"**What are you doing?" I asked as he lay down beside me.**

"**Why, I'm keeping you warm, you're ill." He stated as he pulled me close to him so that my head lay in the juncture of his neck.**

"**I don't think that heat is going to going to help." I blurted out. Karasu chuckled.**

"**Oh, and why do you say that?" why did he have to ask?**

"**Uh…" he chuckled again.**

"**Tell me Kurama; did you miss me?" should I tell him the truth? Would he try to kill me? I needed to know. Maybe he has changed over time.**

"**First answer me this; are you going to try to kill me?" I couldn't help but sound scared. Karasu smiled. I just noticed, he didn't have his mask on. Wait, of course he wouldn't have it on because I had it in my nightstand.**

"**No, my fox, I no longer want to kill those I love, especially you. Now, again, did you miss me?"**

"**Yes, I did. I could never stop thinking of you. You were always in my dreams." I poured my self out to him. I feel so pathetic. I think I have a fever. I raised a hand to my forehead. Yup, I have a fever.**

"**Karasu?"**

"**Yes?"**

**How are you alive?" there was a moment of silence.**

"**That would be a good question." He responded.**

"**You mean you don't know?" I asked.**

"**No, I'm afraid I don't." I could tell he was sad, but why?**

"**While I was dead, or maybe I was just unconscious, I was surrounded by nothing but darkness. Tell me, Kurama, how long has it been?"**

"**Three years today. Today was the 3rd anniversary of your death." I explained.**

"**Has it? It seemed much longer than three years."**

"**Karasu?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I… I'm glad you're alive." I stuttered slightly.**

"**You… are?"**

"**Yes." I snuggled closer to Karasu. I don't want him to leave again. Karasu purred into my ear like a cat, causing me to shiver and blush. "Karasu?"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Could you do me a favor; could you get me a wet rag for my forehead? I think I may have a fever." Karasu nodded and went to the bathroom to wet a rag. He came out, placed it on my forehead, and lay back down next to me.**

"**That's better." Karasu chuckled. "Karasu, I'm sorry."**

"**Sorry? What ever for?" he asked.**

"**For killing you."**

"**Don't be upset, my kitsune. It wasn't you fault. Why don't we just put the past behind for good now? Okay?" I nodded.**

"**Karasu, will you stay here with me? Please?"**

"**Of course. I'll stay with you forever." His voice was so smooth, just like velvet. I looked up at him to see him smiling that sad smile again, like the one before he died.**

"**Kurama… can… can I ask you something?" he asked, hesitantly. I nodded.**

"**Can… Can I…" He was still hesitant. He took a deep breath and, "May I kiss you?!" I sat up in shock. Why would he ask to kiss me? Oh well, he is probably playing it safe.**

"**Of course, you don't have to ask." I said smiling gently.**

** Karasu's POV**

**I pressed my lips to his. Oh how I have waited for this moment. I lapped gently at his, pleading for entrance to his mouth. He granted me my needed access. I explored his sweet hot cavern, memorizing every nook and cranny. I then traveled down to his neck nipping gently, enough to make his skin red, but not bleed. Not yet. No I would save that for later. Kurama moaned. Oh how I love to hear him moan. I traveled down farther, for I intend to make for all the pain I had caused him in the past. I traveled down to his right nipple, suckling, nipping, biting and scraping it until it was hard, Kurama's moans causing me to harden more than I already was. Then he stopped me. I pouted, he laughed slightly and put a finger to his lips.**

"**I don't think we should do this now." He whispered. WHAT?! My eyes widened.**

"**Why not?" I asked hoarsely.**

"**I don't want my mother to wake up. How about we wait until tomorrow? I know a nice spot that we can have all to ourselves where no one will bother us. Until then, why don't we just get some sleep?" He explained. I whined.**

"**C'mon Kurama, I'm hard!" I whispered loudly, rubbing against him to prove it to him. He moaned slightly but caught himself.**

"**Please, Karasu, my head still hurts at the moment." I continued pouting but gave it up. He was right and I didn't want to hurt my poor kitsune. I nodded weakly, trying to ignore my aching erection. **

"**You do realize there are other ways to deal with it?" I looked at him, confused.**

"**You mean like a hand job?" he nodded, grinning slyly. He wanted to see me jerk myself off. So he wanted a little show eh?**

"**Anything for you, my little fox." I went into the bathroom to grab a towel. I didn't want to leave a mess for his mother to see. I came back with the towel in hand and lay it on the foot of the bed. I then slowly took my clothes off, wanting Kurama to enjoy the show I was putting on for him. He smiled as he took in my nude form. I swear he was almost drooling when I sat on the towel facing him. Spread my legs wide so that he would be able to see.**

"**You owe me for this."**

"**Don't worry, tomorrow will be blissful for you." Kurama grinned like an idiot. (A/N- can you picture that, I can't. well not really )**

"**I can't wait." I dragged my hands along my chest, pinching my pert nipples, imagining them to be Kurama's hands. I then dragged them down my stomach and to my throbbing member. The skin right before the hair that crowned my shaft twitched slightly. I'm not exactly used to this kind of touch. I grasped my shaft firmly and tugged on it, pumping my hand up and down. I moaned. This felt nice, but I'll bet not as nice as what Kurama could do to me. I look at him. He was squirming slightly, his legs rubbing together.**

"**Do you like the show so far, Kurama?" he could only nod. I smirked, maybe I'll get him to join me after all. I continued my ministrations on myself, trying to keep from moaning too loud so as not to wake up Kurama's mother. I started to pump faster, my eyes closed, needing the release badly. Suddenly, I felt something move my hand then engulf my shaft with something hot. I looked down to see Kurama's mouth engulfing me. Now it really was going to be hard to stay quiet.**

"**What? Couldn't refrain yourself?" I asked slyly. Kurama shook his head, adding more friction to his movements. I leaned forwards, my head resting on his back. I stroked his back. So beautiful. He moaned, the vibrations running through me. I bit my bottom lip hard, drawing blood. Then I had an idea. I stopped him momentarily to lay him down on his back. I placed my shaft to him mouth and then put my mouth to his shaft, after having noticed Kurama had removed clothing, doing a 69er. We enveloped each other with our mouths; I had to lie on my side, as well as Kurama, so that I wouldn't crush him. I don't know how much longer we did this, but I finally couldn't take it anymore and I erupted inside his mouth, my moaning causing him to come as well. I swallowed every drop of his seed that came out. I sat up and looked at him after I caught my breath. He was so beautiful, his face flushed, lips parted with some of my seed dripping down from his mouth, panting, his hair clung to his face. I hope I didn't make his fever worse somehow. I leaned down to his lips and licked away the remaining evidence of our hot passion, then I kissed him.**

"**You're delicious, you know that?" I asked. He smiled weakly.**

"**You taste pretty good yourself." He winked at me. I grabbed the towel and wiped away the sweat from our bodies and faces and tossed it into his clothes hamper. I then lay down next to him, pulling the covers over us, pulling his body to mine, his head resting in the crook of my neck.**

"**I love you, my sweet kitsune." I said sleepily. He moaned slightly.**

"**Mmmnnn, I love you too, my sweet crow." I laughed slightly before I let sleep over come my mind and body. I can't wait until tomorrow.**

**I hope you liked it. It took my tree years to finish this freaking thing. Guess that's what happens when I don't stay caught up with my work '. Well this is my very first fic, and everything is welcome, flames and all. Just be nice k? tell me if you want me to continue too.**


	2. AN sry

I am terribly sorry that I am taking so long to update this story. I'm trying to make it pretty long and good. I am working on it though so please be patient. If you have any ideas for this, I am open to them because I am not exactly good at writing stories, for some reason I'm better at telling them. anyways yeah so I'll hopefully have it updated by this weekend if I don't have a theatre performance. bye for now. Oh, I am also open to story requests as well; I can make MxF, MxM, FxF, multiple partners, and whatever else ya want.


	3. Close Call

**Yeah disclaimer, same as always, I don't own any of the characters yadda yadda yadda. This is dedicated to the reviewers whom have reviewed so far, ****Annielover5 and ChasehaWing.**** I also want to thank Annielover5 for the idea in this chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Youko's thoughts will be like this**_

_Shuichi's thoughts will be like this_

**Kurama's POV**

**I awoke to the sunlight pouring in through my curtain and snuggled up against the warm crow. I smiled; heh, I wonder how the others would react to this. I honestly doubt mother would have a big problem, but Yusuke and the gang, well that my friends, is a whole other story. They're going to flip to hell and back, if not more than once, when they find out. I mentally sighed. But I could really not care any less right now. **

**I went through my memories of last night. That was… indescribable. If I hadn't been here at home, I could have gone on forever. I am a youko after and I have plenty of stamina, I just didn't use it at all last night, only to keep quiet though.**

**I felt Karasu starting to stir from his peaceful slumber, watching him as he opened his eyes and looked down at me. A smile graced his features. I leaned up to kiss him.**

"**Good morning, my sweet little kitsune." He purred. I purred in response.**

"**Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked. He kissed my forehead.**

"**Yes, I did. In fact; it's the best sleep I've had in ages."**

"**I'm glad." I sighed. "So what would you like to do today?"**

"**Would it be any trouble if we stayed away from your friends for a while?" he asked.**

"**So you've thought about it too. I'm going to be in hot water with them when they find out."**

"**Hiei will surely sick his dragon on me, and Yusuke will probably try to shoot me." I frowned at that.**

"**They try that and they will have a very pissed of Youko to worry about." I stated flatly.**

"**Speaking of which, will I get to see Youko soon? To be quite honest I am in love with the both of you. You both are extremely beautiful and talented, I would love to know what Youko would be like… at sexual games."**

"**I can assure you Karasu; he'll be wild in comparison to me."**

"**I'll be the judge of that." Karasu leaned down to lick the tip of my nose then captured my lips in a passionate kiss.**

"**It's a good thing today is Saturday. That way I won't have to go to school and put up those girls." I stated.**

"**Is that a fact, well, nobody gets to touch my fox and I mean no one." Karasu embraced me possessively.**

"**Aw, the possessive type huh? Guess Youko and I aren't the only ones." I smiled like a child that knew something others didn't.**

"**You look so cute, mn, I'm getting turned on." Karasu rubbed himself against my ass and whined a little when I scooted away. "Aw, c'mon Kurama, you know you want more."**

"**I'm not going to do it while we're still here. Come on, let's get dressed and go out for a while. Mother will probably want me to go to the grocery store to get some stuff. You should wait for me at the front door. I don't want mother to know yet Okay?" I explained. Karasu nodded.**

"**Alright, I'll wait for you outside." Karasu got dressed and went out the window to wait at the front door. Mean while, I got dressed, went down and grabbed some toast and butter for Karasu and himself.**

"**Mother, is there anything you need from the store?" I asked.**

"**Yes I do, the list is on the fridge!" she called out before she headed off to work. (A/N- I don't know if she had a job in the show but she does in the story.) "I love you!"**

"**I love you too mother." I called back to her. After getting the food for the both of them, I went out the front door, closed and locked it behind him with the list in hand.**

"**Are you ready to go?" I asked.**

"**Yes, took you long enough. It's slightly chilly out here." Karasu stated.**

"**Sorry, I had to clean my self up a bit. I'll make it up to you." I handed Karasu two slices of toast as they started off for the grocery store. After picking up the items that my mother had on the list, we took the groceries back to my house.**

"**So what was it that you were saying last night about today was going to be blissful for me?" he asked. I winced. Crap, I completely forgot what I had said.**

"**Don't worry, you'll know soon enough." I turned around to him after I finished putting the groceries away. He frowned.**

"**Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Let's see how long it takes for him to figure it out. **

_**Shuichi, I'm getting as little impatient and I'm sure that Karasu is as well.**_

_**Don't worry, besides, we don't want the others finding out yet do we?**_

_**Uh, Shuichi, look ahead. We've got company.**_

**I looked up. Oh no! It was Yusuke and the others. I froze in place. Karasu turned around at me.**

"**What's wrong?" I pointed to the others. I could see him bristle slightly. "Crap!" he whispered. I grabbed him and pulled him into the antique shop we were next to, and hid behind some of the collection, putting up a ki barrier. Karasu got the hint and pretended to observe the collection as I watched carefully. The others just walked along past the shop not noticing anything. I sighed.**

"**That was way too close for comfort." I stated. Karasu nodded, still looking at the collection. I laughed.**

"**Like what you see?" He nodded again without saying anything. I sighed. I didn't realize he'd be into antiques like this. He looked at me.**

"**Can we go now?"**

"**Whenever you're ready, I was just waiting for you." I smiled at him. He was so cute at that moment. He reminded me of a child who just wanted to look at toys and then got bored with them and begged his mother if they could leave. We left after making sure they weren't coming back our way.**

**Karasu's POV**

**I wonder where he's taking us. We're just lucky Kurama's friends didn't see us. They would have surely tried to kill me. I sighed mentally. They were always so annoying; Yusuke brashness, Kuwabara was just too annoying over-all, and Hiei was too quiet (not trying to sound like I'm bashing them, I love them all very much).**


	4. Another note

Yes, another note. Okay, here's what's happening; I have been typing this story on a separate computer and it is a windows 98 and doesn't take jump drives or flash drives so I am trying to get that taken care of. Also, I will be getting wireless on it soon (hopefully) and it will be easier to get things updated. I am very sorry for the delay and I will have a bunch of chapters (long ones) to make up for lost time. Please don't be mad; I have school, work, and it is ski season to add . So yeah. Please be patient, I am doing my best. I will be working graveyards at work so I will have plenty of time to type during work . Well that's it to say for now! TTYL!


End file.
